Derechos de propiedad
by o-o-Mayumi-o-o
Summary: [SasuNaru] Naruto y Sasuke recuerdan como empezó su vida en pareja. Años después, mantinen las mismas dudas, el mismo amor, y la misma determinación de estar juntos por siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Importante:**

Antes tenía este fic subido bajo el nick de Mayumi Ninthhell. El 12/07/07 alguien consiguió entrar en mi cuenta de correo electrónico y se dedicó a pedir nuevas contraseñas para las páginas y foros en los que estoy registrada. No sólo me dejó sin poder acceder, si no que me borró toda la información que tenía en esos sitios, y mis fics, entre otras cosas, desaparecieron. He intentado ponerme en contacto con los administradores de ff a ver si al menos podía recuperar la cuenta y subirlo todo con el mismo nombre, pero no ha podido ser. Así que… aquí está todo de nuevo. Siento las posibles molestias que ha causado todo esto. Un beso!!

**Notas de Mayumi:**

¡Hola!! Este es el primer fic de Naruto que escribí, y me quedó romántico a matar, no se porque... En principio era un one-shoot, pero como hubo gente que me pidió escribir la historia también desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, se convirtió en un two-shoot (no se si eso existe…).

Ya sabéis, es yaoi, si no os gusta, este no es vuestro fic.

Besitos!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Derechos de propiedad**

Teniéndote tendido en la cama, durmiendo tranquilamente junto a mí, puedo sentir que no preciso nada más. Eres mi alegría, mi vida, mi mundo, todo lo que me hace falta para encontrar el paraíso en este lugar en que nos es dado existir. A veces me cuesta creer que me hayas dado tantos años de felicidad, me cuesta creer que tengas paciencia para seguir junto a mí, me cuesta creer que te merezca. No puedo evitar que una sonrisa enamorada se dibuje en mis labios cada vez que pienso en ti. Mis manos se enredan sin querer en tus cabellos, recorren suavemente tus mejillas, admirando cada pequeño detalle. Mis labios rozan los tuyos, poniendo todo el cuidado del mundo para no despertarte ¿Puede caber tanta felicidad en un solo ser?

Todavía recuerdo cuando, por fin, reconociste lo que sentías por mí. Fue, sin duda, una forma poco convencional. Creo que fue bastante acorde con tu forma de ser. Hacía ya varios meses que te habías mudado a mi casa. Sin pedir permiso, sin dar explicaciones, con esa arrogancia tuya que te hace creer que puedes hacer lo que quieras. Simplemente llegaste con las maletas y te instalaste en una habitación. Seguro que, cuando entraste por la puerta, mi cara fue todo un poema. ¿Pero como iba a negarme, si eso significaba estar cerca tuyo? Porque, por aquel entonces, ya era un secreto a gritos el hecho de que yo estaba enamorado de ti. Tú nunca me habías dicho nada, pero estaba seguro de que lo sabías. Como también estaba seguro de que no sentías nada por mí.

Ya ni recuerdo la de noches que me desperté sobresaltado y me acerqué en silencio a tu cuarto, espiando desde la puerta tu rostro mientras dormías, deseando rozar con mis manos tu delicada piel. En tus sueños parecías tranquilo, las pesadillas que tanto te habían atormentado habían ido desapareciendo paulatinamente desde que llegaste a mi casa. Me gusta pensar que era porque, conmigo, no te sentías tan solo. Y a pesar de saber eso, yo continuaba pasando noches en vela, temiendo que un día volvieses a desaparecer y te llevases aquel pedacito de felicidad. Lo cierto es que aún paso muchas noches contemplado tu dulce expresión, aún me sorprendo al ver que esta felicidad es real, después de todos estos años, aún pienso que es un maravilloso sueño.

Aquel día fue bastante extraño. Habíamos estado entrenando por la mañana. Kakashi nos había dicho que se había organizado un ejercicio con los demás equipos. Cada grupo tenía una serie de objetos que proteger, y una serie de objetos que robar. Podíamos organizarnos como quisiéramos, pero si alguno era detectado por el "grupo de caza" formado por algunos profesores, era eliminado. Decidimos que Sakura se encargaría de proteger nuestros tesoros, y tú y yo nos encargaríamos de robar. Yo estaba decidido a demostrar que podía ser tan bueno como tú, así que tan pronto como Kakashi acabó de explicar el curioso ejercicio, desaparecí entre las ramas del bosque.

Salté al siguiente árbol, para encontrarme contigo. No solo te me habías adelantado, si no que, de nuevo, aquella irritante perfección tuya había hecho que pasases desapercibido. Me clavaste una de tus frías miradas, por lo que di, azorado, un paso atrás. Siempre retrocedía ante aquella forma de mirar tan imperturbable, temiendo haberte molestado. Y caí. Tu mano cazó la mía y me alzó, dejándome de nuevo en la rama, mientras yo maldecía una y mil veces.

-Shshsh- ordenaste silencio, e hiciste algo que yo jamás hubiese esperado. Rodeaste mi cintura y me apretaste contra ti, en un intento de fundirnos a ambos con el árbol. Tu atención estaba puesta en algún lugar perdido del bosque, tratando de identificar el débil sonido que habías percibido. Normalmente hubieses desaparecido al acto, dejándome a mi suerte, sin siquiera advertirme del peligro. Así que recosté mi cabeza en tu hombro, cerré los ojos y disfruté de aquel inesperado regalo, de aquel contacto que tanto ansiaba, de aquel abrazo que me apretaba enérgicamente contra ti.

Quise quedarme así para siempre, tan juntos que podía sentir los latidos de tu corazón retumbando en mi cuerpo, tan cerca que el calor de tu piel me adormecía los sentidos, dejando solo constancia de tu presencia y haciendo que olvidase todo lo demás. Mi imaginación era invadida por mil imágenes en las que tus labios se pegaban ansiosos a los míos.

-Ey, dobe, ¿piensas quedarte así mucho rato?- preguntaste de improvisto, haciendo que mis mejillas ardieran intensamente- Hace rato que se han ido.

Pensé que lo mejor era desaparecer, temiendo que te hubieses enfadado, y no volví a verte hasta que se acabó el entreno. Cuando apareciste de nuevo en el puente donde habíamos quedado en reunirnos con Sakura y Kakashi, mi vista estaba fija en el suelo. No me atrevía a mirarte a los ojos, fui incapaz de articular palabra.

-Lo habéis hecho bastante bien- anunció Kakashi, estudiando un papel con los resultado- Bien, esto ha sido un pequeño anticipo nada más.

Miramos a nuestro sensei sin comprender. Entonces, con una sonrisa, explicó que se había decidido organizar unas olimpiadas ninjas. Podíamos participar si queríamos. Era un pequeño torneo en el que se participaría por parejas, compitiendo dúos de todos los países, con el objetivo de mejorar las relaciones a través de la deportividad. ¿Parejas? ¿Iba a ser por parejas?

Apenas presté atención a lo que decía. Parejas… Aquella palabra me había hecho perderme en el recuerdo del dulce contacto de tu piel. Pensando que no tendría otra oportunidad de sentir tu cuerpo tan cerca del mío, quería retener aquella sensación tanto como fuese posible. Un golpe de una enojada Sakura me devolvió a la realidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Esas olimpiadas ninja son una estupidez- sentenciaste, al tiempo que, rotulador en mano, escribías algo en la lista de la compra que yo había colgado en la nevera.

Ya suponía que pensarías eso, así que le había preguntado- más bien insistido- a Sakura si quería ser mi pareja en las pruebas. Ella había aceptado a regañadientes, prefería participar contigo. No podía culparla, yo también.

-Pero me voy a apuntar- te miré sorprendido. Mis oídos no podían haber escuchado bien- Contigo- añadiste.

El corazón casi se me sale del pecho de la impresión. ¿Tú, haciendo algo conmigo por voluntad propia? Sin duda, no era un día normal.

-Yo… yo… dije a Sakura que iría con ella- logré murmurar cuando me recuperé del impacto.

Clavaste en mí una mirada inexpresiva que me hizo estremecer. Nunca sabía que esperabas que hiciera.

-Irás conmigo- decidiste, como siempre sin importarte los demás. Salvaste la distancia que nos separaba de un salto y me miraste, de una manera tan intensa, que noté el ardor en mis mejillas- No puedes ir con otro. Eres mío.

En aquellos momentos, mi confusión era tal que di instintivamente un paso hacia atrás. Y caí al suelo, haciendo de nuevo gala de lo torpe que era en tu presencia. Esperé un insulto, una de tus disertaciones sobre mi estupidez, pero ninguna palabra salió de tus labios. Te colocaste sobre mí, apresándome con las piernas. Confundido, traté de apartarte, pero cazaste mis muñecas con la mano izquierda y las aprisionaste contra el suelo, manteniéndolas inmóviles sobre mi cabeza. Cuando te convenciste que no podía librarme de tu agarre, te inclinaste levemente sobre mi rostro.

-Miiiioooo- dijiste con lentitud, mientras escribías aquellas tres letras en mi frente con la mano libre.

Mi corazón latía desbocado, mi respiración se había vuelto más rápida, mi temperatura había aumentado considerablemente ante tu cercanía. No contribuyo para nada a calmarme el hecho de que tu mano derecha levantase mi camiseta y escribiese en mi estómago "Propiedad de Sasuke"

-No juegues conmigo- me enfadé.

Todavía puedo sentir que un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo cada vez que recuerdo tus sinceras palabras, todavía vibro y me estremezco al pensarlo.

-No estoy jugando, boku no kitsune-chan- susurraste a mi oído.

Te quedaste muy cerca de mí, dejando que tu cálido aliento acariciase mi cuello. De nuevo, no podía saber que querías, cual era la respuesta que buscabas.

Hubo una pausa, un intervalo en el que ninguno dijo ni hizo nada. Tu respiración se agitó, tus ojos me miraron con deseo, tus labios se acercaron a mi cuello y lo rozaron en una caricia. Y yo me sentí morir de felicidad en ese momento. Me es imposible describir el torbellino de emociones que recorrió mi cuerpo. Parecía que miles de mariposas revoloteaban sobre cada milímetro de mi piel, electrizándome con el toque de sus alas. Es algo que todavía me haces sentir cada vez que me besas con dulzura.

En una lenta agonía, tus labios llegaron a mi hombro. Me mordiste, clavaste tus dientes con la suficiente fuerza para hacerme sangrar. Querías dejarme tu marca, sentir que realmente te pertenecía. Y así era. Nunca quise ser de alguien con tanta intensidad. Creo que lo viste en mis ojos, que no reflejaban otra cosa que el deseo de quererte, una súplica de que me dejases amarte. La presión de tu mano se aflojó, dejándome en libertad.

Dirigí una mano temblorosa a tu rostro, las yemas de mis dedos recorrieron tus pómulos sin a penas tocarte. Tenía miedo de que un movimiento demasiado brusco te apartase de mí. Cogiste mi mano y la apretaste contra tus mejillas, cerrando los parpados, queriendo sentir el contacto de mi piel contra tu piel. Cuando de nuevo abriste los ojos, tus pupilas estaban dilatadas por el deseo. Por fin, tus labios buscaron los míos, mi lengua buscó la tuya con necesidad, con desespero, como si aquella fuese a ser la única vez. Mis manos se aferraron a tu espalda, apretándote contra mí, queriendo acercarte más, intentando que ni el aire separase nuestros cuerpos.

Tus labios se apartaron de los míos, te deshiciste de mi abrazo con facilidad.

-Ven- exigiste, al tiempo que te levantabas y te dirigías a tu habitación.

No te molestaste en comprobar que te seguía, sabías que lo haría, sabías que eras mi dueño. Te detuviste en el marco de la puerta, te volviste hacia mí, me rodeaste con tus brazos, me besaste, me atrajiste hasta la cama, sin perder el contacto con mis labios ni un segundo. Te dejaste caer hacia atrás, sobre las sábanas, arrastrándome contigo. No se en que momento perdimos las camisetas, pero pronto tus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con avidez, deseando explorar cada detalle. Y yo estaba tan extasiado que apenas me podía mover.

Con un ágil movimiento, invertiste nuestras posiciones, quedando encima de mí. Tu boca inició un descendente camino de besos por mi cuerpo, me hizo gemir cuando apresó un pezón, se detuvo a jugar en mi ombligo. Tus manos se pasearon por mi vientre, se detuvieron en el borde del pantalón.

-¿Puedo?- preguntaste, mirándome a los ojos. Creo que es la única vez que te he visto dudar. Creo que tenías miedo a que te dijese que no. Y yo me reí.

-Sasuke-baka, soy tuyo, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras- respondí, aún entre risas.

Tus labios me acallaron, tus manos se deshicieron de la ropa que te molestaba. Me regalaste mil caricias, me demostraste que el frío vengador era también capaz de amar. Cuando te introdujiste en mi interior, sentí esa intensa mezcla de placer y dolor de la primera vez. Finalmente, te desplomaste sobre mi pecho, agotado, empapado, inspirando con dificultad. Mis manos se enredaron en tus cabellos, y deseé que ese instante no acabase nunca.

-Naruto, me voy a duchar. Deberíamos descansar, mañana tendremos que trabajar duro.

Por un instante, pensé, presa del pánico, que lo nuestro no había significado nada para ti, que sólo me habías utilizado, que volverías a ser tan distante como antes. Jamás he sido tan feliz por haberme equivocado.

-¿Estás despierto?- preguntas, mientras tratas de enfocarme con tu mirada aún soñolienta.

-Aha…

-Naru-baka, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte- me dices, dibujando una ligera sonrisa, sabiendo que el temor a perderte me impide conciliar el sueño, atrayéndome hasta tus labios con ternura.

No se cuantas veces me has repetido esas palabras. Y, como siempre, al escucharlas, no puedo evitar que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podría ser de otro?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, es un rato romántico, espero que a nadie le haya dado una intoxicación de azúcar.

La traducción aproximada de boku no kitsune-chan vendría a ser mi zorrito.

Gracias por leer mi primer fic y un besazo!


	2. Chapter 2

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Derechos de propiedad **

Entreabro los ojos, demasiado adormilado aún para ver con claridad. Pero el roce de unas manos acariciando con delicadeza mis cabellos me hace saber que tú, de nuevo, no has podido dormir, demasiado preocupado por mi, demasiado temeroso para bajar la guardia.

-¿Estás despierto?- pregunto, mientras me esfuerzo en que mis ojos se acostumbren a la escasa luz para verte con más claridad.

-Aha…

-Naru-baka, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte- te aseguro, dibujando una ligera sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarte. Mi mano te coge de la barbilla y te atraigo hasta mí, para besarte con ternura.

De nuevo he logrado, sin pretenderlo, que se te escapen un par de lágrimas, que recojo con mis labios mientras resbalan por tus mejillas, impidiendo que continúen deslizándose. No se como lograr que confíes en mí, que me creas cuando te digo que me quedaré siempre a tu lado, que no te abandonaré.

Te rodeo con mis brazos, y tú lloras con tu rostro enterrado en mi hombro, me suplicas que me quede junto a ti.

De mis labios se escapa un suspiro. ¿Por qué querría irme? Junto a ti he descubierto la paz, la felicidad, el amor, todas las cosas hermosas del mundo. Me haces sentir la persona más importante de tu vida en cada momento, sonríes tan enamorado como el primer día cada vez que me ves, tiemblas de emoción cada vez que estás entre mis brazos. Debería estar loco para pensar en dejarte, ni siquiera mi pasado o un simple demonio podría lograr que no te amase.

Seco tus lágrimas con mis manos, sin saber porque no consigo que entiendas mis sentimientos. Nunca he sido bueno expresándolos, pero me esfuerzo para hacerlos llegar hasta ti, para que sepas que también tú eres todo cuanto deseo en esta vida.

Te beso de nuevo. Tal vez mis actos logren transmitir lo que mis palabras no pueden. Me devuelves el beso con avidez, con desesperación, mientras tus manos buscan ansiosas el contacto de mi piel. Casi siempre me respondes desesperado, como si fuese la última vez. Me separó de ti y te tumbo, logrando que hagas un puchero, pero yo decido ignorarlo. Quiero tomármelo con calma, quiero disfrutar de ti. Adoro el modo en que suspiras y jadeas, esperando mis caricias, reclamándome más y más.

Pongo un dedo sobre tus labios cuando empiezas a protestar, pidiéndote un silencio que se que no me vas a negar. Nunca me niegas nada. Como dijiste el día que empezamos nuestra vida en pareja, eres mío, siempre me dejas hacer todo cuanto quiero.

Ay, el día que empezamos a salir… Mientras mis manos te desnudan y mis labios recorren con lentitud tu cuerpo, no puedo evitar recordarlo con cariño.

Llevaba tiempo intentando decidirme a dar el primer paso, pero a la hora de la verdad me faltaban las fuerzas. En el pueblo, todos decían que estabas enamorado de mí, pero tú nunca me habías dicho nada. Muchas veces me sorprendía a mi mismo preguntándome si sería verdad, hasta que ya no pude negarme que deseaba que lo fuera.

Teníamos acordado que tú eras el primero en entrar en el baño por las mañanas, mientras yo preparaba el desayuno. Tu ramen- en realidad todo lo que cocinas- nunca me ha parecido demasiado saludable, así que prefería preparar las comidas yo. Aquella mañana te habías dormido, por lo que cuando yo entré a ducharme tu todavía estabas allí, secándote con la toalla, aún empapado. Me recordaste a un gatito mojado.

-Ya me iba- gritaste, y saliste del baño con tantas prisas que me atropellaste por el camino. Siempre te ponías muy nervioso cuando te veía desnudo, aunque hacía tiempo que vivíamos juntos.

Mientras me duchaba, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, recordando lo atractivo que estabas con el agua goteando por tu cuerpo y las mejillas sonrosadas. No podía dejar pasar otro día más. De camino al entrenamiento, me prometí a mí mismo que antes de que fuésemos a dormir te habría confesado mis sentimientos.

Kakashi nos explicó que teníamos un ejercicio conjunto con los otros equipos. De hecho, era un enfrentamiento. Nos enseñó una bolsa con varios objetos. Todos los grupos teníamos una llena de cosas parecidas. El objetivo era robar un objeto de cada uno de los equipos, sin que un grupo de caza que formaban algunos senseis nos detectara. Sakura dijo que ella protegería nuestra bolsa, así nosotros nos encargaríamos de robar con más tranquilidad.

-Sasuke, deja que el mejor te enseñe como se hace- me picaste, esfumándote de inmediato.

Sonreí. Siempre has sido como un niño pequeño, siempre retándome, tratando de superarme en cualquier absurda competición. Me encanta esa vitalidad desbordante que posees, se contagia y fuerza a los demás a sobrepasarse a si mismos una y otra vez.

Me adelanté y te esperé en la rama de un árbol. Pensaba proponerte que trabajásemos en equipo, pues no sabíamos como se habrían organizado los otros grupos y podíamos vernos envueltos en un uno contra tres.

Supe que no te habías dado cuenta de mi presencia cuando, al saltar a la rama en que estaba yo, me miraste azorado y diste un paso atrás. Desgraciadamente, no había más espacio tras de ti, así que tuve que cazarte al aire y alzarte para dejarte de nuevo en el árbol. Iba a decirte algo cuando escuché un ruido. Si se trataba de algún profe nos descalificarían, así que, sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, te apreté contra mí, intentando fundirnos con el árbol para pasar desapercibidos, agudizando el oído e intentando identificar si era una amenaza.

Cuando el autor del ruido se alejó me di cuenta de que habías recostado tu cabeza en mi hombro. Tenías los ojos cerrados y una expresión de completa felicidad, por lo que no me atreví a decir nada. Parecías tan contento…

De nuevo, mi corazón se aceleró tanto, que pensé que podrías escuchar con claridad el retumbar de mis latidos. Inspiré el agradable aroma de tus cabellos, sentí la calidez de tu cuerpo, anhelé que tus labios y los míos se uniesen por fin ¡Como te deseaba! ¡Como te deseo aún! Tu simple proximidad me hace vibrar de excitación. Tuve que echar mano de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para recordarme que estábamos en medio de una misión.

-Ey, dobe, ¿piensas quedarte así mucho rato?- pregunté. No tenía intención de ser desagradable, es que no sabía dirigirme a ti de otro modo- Hace rato que se han ido.

Me miraste azorado y desapareciste. Pensé que era mejor dejarte solo, seguro que estabas confuso, y encontrarnos de nuevo a solas solo lograría que acabáramos peleando. Teníamos una forma curiosa de expresar nuestro amor, siempre a golpes el uno contra el otro.

Cuando llegué al punto de reunión con el resto del grupo ya estabais todos. Kakashi nos dijo que no lo habíamos hecho mal y nos sorprendió explicándonos que se iban a celebrar unas olimpiadas ninja para fomentar las buenas relaciones entre aldeas y países. Unas olimpiadas en las que se participaría por parejas. Aquello me pareció ideal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mi boca ha llegado lentamente hasta tu erección, que envuelvo con suavidad, humedeciéndola, haciéndote temblar, logrando que tus jadeos se vuelvan entrecortados, haciéndote rogar por mis caricias. No puedo negar que me complace de una manera un tanto perversa el control total que tengo sobre ti, el control que me entregaste aquel día.

Tú estabas recogiendo la mesa mientras yo repasaba la lista de la compra que habías hecho. Para no perder costumbres, solo habías apuntado los ingredientes para preparar ramen, así que tuve que añadir un montón de cosas. Me armé de valor. Tenía que ser en ese mismo día o acabaría volviéndome loco. Tenerte tan cerca y que no fueses para mí me estaba trastocando.

-Esas olimpiadas ninja son una estupidez- dije, mientras añadía la leche a la lista- Pero me voy a apuntar- me pareció muy divertida la forma en que tus ojos se agrandaron por la impresión- Contigo- añadí en un susurro.

-Yo… yo… dije a Sakura que iría con ella- tartamudeaste nervioso.

En ese momento algo rugió en mi interior, reclamando que eras mío. No iba a permitir que participases ni con Sakura ni con nadie que no fuese yo. Te clavé una mirada que seguro que estaba cargada de celos. ¡No podía imaginarte con otro! Entonces, percatándome del rotulador que sostenía en mi mano, tuve una idea.

-Irás conmigo- insistí. Salvé la distancia que nos separaba de un salto y me sentí mucho más tranquilo al ver como enrojecían tus mejillas- No puedes ir con otro. Eres mío.

Diste torpemente un paso atrás, apartándote de mí, pero tropezaste y caíste. Me coloqué sobre ti, inmovilizando tu cintura con mis piernas. Cuando trataste de revolverte, atrapé tus manos con una de las mías y las sostuve con firmeza contra el suelo, por encima de tu cabeza.

-Miiiooo- susurré, escribiendo esas tres letras en tu frente con el rotulador, proclamando por fin aquello que hacía tanto tiempo que sentía, mi deseo de que fueses exclusivamente para mí.

Levanté tu camiseta y escribí en tu estómago "Propiedad de Sasuke".

-No juegues conmigo- exigiste, enfadado.

Jamás había actuado tan en serio.

-No estoy jugando, boku no kitsune-chan- te dije con sinceridad.

Tu cuerpo había dejado de intentar escapar de mí. Contuve el aliento, mientras mi corazón se aceleraba más si cabía. Mi respiración se volvió casi un jadeo ansioso. Finalmente besé tu cuello, resiguiendo la curvatura del hombro, mordiéndolo con suficiente fuerza para dejarte la marca de mis dientes. Necesitaba que todo el mundo tuviese claro que eras solo para mí, que no podían acercarse a ti. Entendí entonces, por tu enamorada forma de mirarme, que siempre había sido así. Liberé tus manos para poder sentirlas sobre mi cuerpo. Tu mano se acercó a mi mejilla, temblorosa, sin atreverse a tocarme. La apreté con fuerza, sintiendo que aquel contacto era real. Por fin, nuestras bocas se buscaron ansiosas, necesitando aquel primer beso, entregándonos a él como si nos fuese la vida en ello.

Me aparté de ti.

-Ven- exigí, al tiempo que me dirigía a mi dormitorio. Podía sentir tus pasos tras de mí, no necesitaba volverme para saber que me seguías. Sonreí. Ya nada podría separarnos.

Me detuve en el marco de la puerta, sin poder aguantar más tiempo sin sentir tu dulce contacto, que me embriagaba y me hacía enloquecer. Besándote, te llevé hasta la cama, quitándote la camiseta que me impedía sentir la calidez de tu piel, dejándome caer sobre las sábanas, arrastrándote conmigo. Pero en esa posición no podía mimarte como deseaba, por lo que te volteé, colocándome sobre ti, besando cada milímetro de tu piel, jugando contigo, disfrutando con cada uno de los gemidos que escapaban de tu garganta. Cuando iba a quitarte aquellos pantalones que tanto me estorbaban, me di cuenta de que en ningún momento me había molestado en preguntar que era lo que tú deseabas.

-¿Puedo?- Pregunté asustado, con voz trémula. Me aterrorizaba que me dijeses que no. No se que es lo que habría hecho.

-Sasuke-baka, soy tuyo, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras- respondiste entre risas.

No creo que sea posible explicar con palabras el alivio que sentí, la calma que me dieron aquellas palabras, simplemente puedo decir que necesitaba más de ti, tus besos, tu cuerpo, que nos fundiéramos en uno solo.

Como me pasa ahora, como me pasa siempre. No puedo imaginarme una vida que no sea a tu lado, no pasa un segundo que no ansíe estar contigo, un instante en que no te desee con locura. Mis dedos se deslizan por tu espalda lentamente, acariciando tus nalgas con delicadeza. Sonríes, como siempre esa sonrisa tan enamorada, esa sonrisa tan sincera, esa sonrisa que me demuestra que solo me necesitas a mí para ser feliz. Esa sonrisa que me hace sentir la persona más afortunada de este mundo.

Es cierto que no soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero creo que con mis actos te demuestro cada día y cada noche cuanto te amo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Notas finales:

Mayumi: ¡Por fin he llegado al final! He de confesar que me ha costado un montón escribir como vive su relación Sasuke, y él no me ha ayudado demasiado. Por si os interesa, Sasuke está escondido debajo de la mesa y rojo como un tomate.

Sasuke: (gritando desde debajo de la mesa) ¡No es verdad!

Mayumi: No mientas, Sasu-chan.

Sasuke: Pues no vuelvas a hablar de mis sentimientos.

Mayumi: (sonrisa perversa) Espera que me de por escribir un fic largo de vosotros.

(Sasuke suspira resignado, empezando a hacerse a la idea de esto es sólo el principio)

Sasuke: Tienes suerte de que te tenga cariño.

(Mayumi pone una exagerada sonrisa de niña buena)

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado esta segunda parte del fic, que puede entenderse perfectamente sin haber leído la otra. He intentado que no sea tan romántico porque Sasu-chan es más frío, aunque también está muy enamorado, así que no lo veo claro, espero haber conseguido que se refleje bien su carácter.

Besitos.


End file.
